The Star Of My Heart
by Phoenix710
Summary: Set six months after the events of 'Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly'. A new star is found, and Princess Vi wants to name it after herself. However, Speedy is more concerned about finding a birthday gift for Polly. Cowritten with Merigirl. Rated K
1. A New Star Is Found

**The Star of My Heart**

**Co-written by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Six months after the events in 'Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly', a new star is discovered, and, naturally, Princess Vi wants it to be named after her. Speedy, however, is more concerned about finding the perfect birthday present for Polly, while he and the others try to keep it a surprise. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer****: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban.**

**Chapter One: A New Star Is Found**

It had been six months now, since Speedy and Polly had returned from their honeymoon, and everything was still going perfectly for the two of them. They rarely had to engage in battle anymore, now that Big Cheese was gone for good (or so they hoped…), and they couldn't be happier. Speedy returned to the Pizza Cats' Pizza Restaurant, after running a delivery over to Princess Vi. He handed the money from the delivery to Francine, then clocked out for his one-hour lunchbreak. Polly came in five minutes later, and he hugged the lovely female samurai. She returned his embrace, then said, "Speedy, I love you so…" He replied, "I love you too, Polly." Guido walked in, along with Lucille, whom he'd married about three months ago. Good Bird and Carla came in next, followed at last by Francine. Turning on the television in the lounge, Speedy turned it to the local news, and caught the headline story. The reporter said, _'Just last night, Little Tokyo Observatory discovered a brand new star, several times the size of Earth's sun, making it a blue giant, one of the largest stars. In other news…' _Speedy clicked off the TV, then handed the remote to Guido, and he turned on the local sports channel. Speedy then remembered something, Polly's birthday was in a week, and he knew he had to get her something special. His mind raced: She already had tons of Garfield snowglobes and books, she wasn't real big on dresses, and then, it hit him! He could buy her a locket! He immediately found a spare copy of their wedding photo, and cut it in half. He said, "Francine, I'm goin' out for a bit. I'll be back in forty minutes." Francine said, "Okay, Speedy. Be careful out there." Polly went forward and hugged him, and then he was off.

Meanwhile, at the Palace… 

Princess Vi had just heard of the discovery of the new star, and, as such, she naturally wanted it to be named for her. She said, to one of her servants, "How does 'The Violet Star' sound?" The servant muttered to himself, "Sheesh…this girl really needs to get her head out of the clouds…" However, Vi heard him, and screamed,** "GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS IDIOT TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!" **When he was gone, Vi sent for Al Dente, and asked his opinion. He agreed with her, and she dismissed him. She then decided to throw a citywide party to celebrate the discovery of the new star, which she intended to have named for her.

Back with Speedy… 

Speedy finally spotted a locket that he liked, and that was within his price range. Francine had given them a large raise, but he knew that Polly would want something that was beautiful, without being too girlish. He selected a 24-karat gold heart-shaped locket, with a white-gold chain. He asked the salesman to let him look it over, and then he said, "I'll take it. Could you etch something into it, please?" The man said, "Certainly. What would you like?" Speedy said, "I'd like you to etch 'For my sweet angel' onto the front." The jeweler nodded, then went out back to make the changes. He came back twenty minutes later, and then he handed the locket back to Speedy. Speedy looked it over, and said, "This is fine! Just what I was looking for. One last thing, could you take these photos of myself and my wife, and set them inside?" The jeweler did so, and Speedy then paid for the locket, and headed back home. Once he'd returned to the restaurant, he dashed upstairs, hid the locket, then went back downstairs and clocked back in. Good Bird said, "Where'd you go, Speedy?" He answered, "I went to get Polly a birthday present, but keep it a secret." Good Bird replied, "No problem, buddy. My beak is sealed tighter than Big Cheese's wallet." Speedy and Good Bird laughed together, then got back to work.


	2. Vi's Invitation, and the Cats' reactions

**The Star of My Heart**

**Co-authored by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Princess Vi lays out the demands for her star-naming party, and once she's done, Al Dente eagerly heads over to the Pizza Cats' restaurant, where he stops off to get a cold drink. There, he shows Speedy, Guido, and Francine the invitation to Vi's party, which she has ordered EVERYONE to attend, but Speedy makes it clear that he plans to celebrate Polly's birthday. Let's find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats. Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban.**

**Chapter Two: Vi's Invitation, and the Cats' Reactions **

Princess Vi was making her demands for the star-naming ceremony. She said, "I want bright balloons all strung around, bright blues and greens of course…"  
"Of course," Al Dente said, quickly agreeing with everything Vi said.  
Vi smiled at his good taste. She then stated, " Along with that, string up streamers and hang them like arches all along the streets! And I want the best eight-piece orchestra to be played for me….in fact, let them play me an original song all about ME! They can play it when I go up on the stage, and they can even introduce me as I present the Star of Violet. Isn't that beautiful?!"  
"Oh yes, your Highness just lovely!", replied Al Dente.  
"Thought you'd say that. And I want the best meals prepared, five course meals and the best wine for the adults, and punch for the kids….**IS ANYONE WRITING THIS DOWN?!?!**" One of her Handmaidens grabbed a pencil and paper and scribbled it all down. Vi continued, "As I was saying, have special engraved invitations all made out, pure gold trim on the finest white paper we have! Council members, you are to go and hand deliver these invitations personally to all the people in Little Tokyo! Invite them all! Let them all know! **SERVANTS, GET TO WORK ON IT RGHT AWAY!!!**"  
"Yes, your Highness," they said, quickly standing up.  
"Uh, your Highness," Al Dente said. "When are the festivities to be?"  
"Hm…let's have it be next Friday night. That way everyone will be able to come and celebrate with me!! Of course when someone gets her very own star, doesn't she deserve to have everyone celebrate with her?"  
"Of, course, of course, your Highness!", Al Dente answered.  
"And I want my very own cake..it should have a star on it, and say 'The Day of The Star Of Violet,", the Princess said again as the Handmaiden scribbled it all down. "And I want a brand new dress made for me, and I want a huge painting done of my star that is to be displayed right on the stage, and I want…"  
A little while later, Al Dente was making his way down the streets of Little Tokyo, thankful to get away from the Princess for a while. He saw the Pizza Place in the distance, and thankfully made his way toward it. He was eager to just sit down and relax his paws, and maybe have some ice cold soda. He opened up the door and went in. Francine and Guido looked up.  
"Afternoon, everyone.", he said.  
"Afternoon, Al, how are ya doing?", replied Guido.  
"Just fine, thank you," Al said, sitting down at a booth. "Kind of tired though, been walking around town all day."  
"Can I get ya a soda?", asked Francine.  
"That would be nice, thank you." Francine poured him a cold Pepsi, which he drank gratefully. Francine poured him another one.  
"Hot out there, Al?  
"TERRIBLY hot!"  
Guido sat across from him. "So, what brings ya here, Al?"  
Just then Speedy came in 'Whoo, hot out there! Hey, Al, how are ya doing?"  
"Just fine, Speedy."  
Speedy looked around. "Is Polly here?"  
"No, she went to make some deliveries over at the North End."  
Al smiled. "Yes, how is your wife?"  
"Just fine, Al. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to ya about."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Her birthday is next week, and we're gonna throw her a surprise party right here in the restaurant, and we'd like to invite ya!"  
"Oh, really! Well, thank you!"  
"Yeah, yeah, its gonna be great. We're gonna have her favorite kind of pizza. Plus teriaki chicken, the best brand of sushi, even lots of Pepsi. Also, Guido is gonna bring down his karaoke machine, and everyone is gonna get to sing a special song to the birthday girl! I already got mine picked out!"  
"He does!", Guido said happily.  
"And we're clearing the floor here, and pushing a lot of chairs to the side so that it'll be a big dance floor!" Francine said happily.  
"So, ya wanna come?", asked Speedy.  
"Love to come! When is it?", Al Dente replied.  
"Next Friday night! Polly will really be glad to see ya."  
Al went white for a moment. "Uh..did you say Friday night?"  
"Yep."  
"Uh..THIS Friday night, or NEXT Friday night?"  
"Next Friday is her birthday, Al! Why?"  
"Uh..well." he took out the Princess's invitation and showed it to them. Speedy opened it up and read it.  
"This is a joke, right?" he asked.  
"Well, uh.."  
"Her OWN star? Is she kiddin'?!", remarked Guido.  
"Well…no…Princess Vi has discovered this new star in the sky- the Star Of Violet- she's named it after herself. And she wants the whole town to be there next Friday night for a party in the star's honor!", Al Dente answered.  
"You gotta be puttin' me on!", Guido said.  
"No one can OWN a star!", said Speedy.  
"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard.", remarked Francine  
"Well, the Princess has decreed that you must all be there to celebrate.", said Al Dente.  
"The ONLY thing I'm celebrating next Friday is my wife's birthday! Speaking of which, as long as you're here, Al, ya can help me out.", replied Speedy.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, when Polly gets back, could you talk to her and try to find out what she might like at a party? Only, this is a surprise, don't make it too obvious."  
"OK, I'll do that."

**Next Chapter: Al talks to Polly, so that he can help Speedy and the others set up the perfect party for her. See what happens next, in Chapter Three: Plans for Polly's Birthday.**


	3. Plans for Polly's Birthday

**The Star Of My Heart**

**Co-authored by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Al talks to Polly after she comes back from making some deliveries, while everyone else makes preparations, all the while trying to keep Polly from finding out. Will they be able to keep their plans a surprise? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all related characters and locations, are property of Saban.**

**Chapter Three: Plans for Polly's Birthday**

Polly came back into the Pizza Cats' restaurant, set her delivery pack down, and removed her helmet. She grabbed a washcloth, moistened it, and then began wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She then went out front, and handed Francine the money and tips she'd collected. With that done, Polly went back towards the vending machine, intent on grabbing a cold can of Pepsi. She had just pulled her soda out, and was about to open it, when Speedy came down from upstairs. She went and hugged him, then said, "Speedy…I don't think I've made that many deliveries in a week, let alone in a single day. I'm absolutely exhausted!" Speedy replied, "I know exactly how you feel, Polly. Al Dente's been running errands for Princess Vi all morning. In fact, he's out back, and he'd like a word with you." Polly finished her can of soda, crushed it, then threw it into the recycling bin. Heading out back, she passed by Lucille, and the two girls exchanged quick greetings, before Polly spotted Al Dente. She waved to him, and he said, "Polly, how are you?" She smiled, and replied, "I'm fine, Al. How are you?" Al answered, "I'm doing okay, just running all over town delivering these invitations for Princess Vi." Al showed her the invitation, and Polly remarked, **"WHAT?! HER OWN STAR?! SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" **Al said, "Oh, believe me…she's VERY serious. I'm here for another reason though. I wanted to ask you what kinds of foods you'd like to have, if someone threw a party for you." Polly thought about it for a minute, then said, "I'd start off with Sausage and Pepperoni pizza, some sushi, plenty of Chateau Briande, some chicken and beef Ramen noodles, lots of ice cream, and a nice, big cake. A golden one, with vanilla frosting. I'd also like plenty of music, and ample space, so I could dance with Speedy. That about covers it…oh, and…of course, for all my friends to be there. That'd be the perfect party for me." Francine had been writing it all down, and once Polly finished, quickly made herself scarce, so that she wouldn't give away the surprise. Good Bird and Carla went out to shop for the decorations, Guido went and picked up some more food, and Speedy stayed there at the restaurant, so that he could talk to Polly once Al Dente left. After he thanked them for the drink, he headed back out to complete his rounds, then returned to the Palace.

Meanwhile, back at the Pizza Cats' restaurant, they were getting ready for the dinner rush. Lucille was finishing up taking inventory of their supplies in the freezer, Good Bird was helping Speedy replace a burnt-out light bulb on the ceiling, Guido was washing the windows, Polly was filling the cooler with soda and water, while Francine cleaned the counter. Carla, meanwhile, was just finishing emptying the video game machines of coins, and putting them into the safe. Once they'd finished, Speedy opened the door, and the dinner rush got underway. By the time it was over, and they closed up for the night, they all wanted nothing more than to go have a glass of cold soda, a nice, warm shower, then head to bed. They had their evening snacks, brushed their teeth, showered, then headed to bed. Speedy was eager to curl up next to Polly, and get some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow, he planned on working out some more of the details for Polly's party.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and the others continue their preparations for Polly's surprise birthday party, and Vi makes more plans for her extravagant bash. What does everyone have in mind, and what will happen? Find out next time!**


	4. Two Parties, One City

**The Star of my Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Vi sends Al Dente out on another set of errands, and he again ends up at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, where he informs Speedy and Francine of Vi's latest round of Star Festival preparations. Speedy, meanwhile, remains determined to celebrate ONLY Polly's birthday. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all related characters, are trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Four: Plans for Two Parties**

Princess Vi had just finished handing a big box filled with streamers to one of her servants. She said, "Now, remember, I want these hung up in bright arches all over the streets."  
"Yes, your Highness. Also, the Royal Musicians wanted me to tell you that they've finished composing a rough draft of the original song about you, and they would like you to go down and take a listen to it.", the servant replied, as he headed out of the room.  
"All right, oh wait..AL DENTE!!! AL, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Al Dente came rushing in. "Yes, your Highness?"  
"Al, where is the rest of the decorating committee?"  
"They're meeting up with the caterers you ordered, your Highness."  
"Well, then you'll have to help me, Al. The boys at the decorating committee have the balloons ready and I'd like you to pass them out to everyone! Wait up here," she went into the other room and came out with a huge bulging box, that was filled to the brim with green and blue balloons. Each one had a bright white picture of the star blown up until it almost covered the entire balloon. Underneath the picture in fancy cursive letters was written 'THE STAR OF VIOLET'. Violet smiled, "Aren't they beautiful?"  
"Oh, yes, lovely," Al Dente was quick to agree.  
"Yeah, they do beautiful work!" Violet smiled.  
"So, what do you want me to do with these?"  
"Pass them out of course! One to everyone…hell, give them two! Let everyone know! Oh, and the decorating committee also was working on another thing..hold on, let me get it!" She went back into the room and came out with another box. THIS box contained what looked like brightly colored cloth triangles. Vi lifted up one of them- it was a pendant. A large pendant on a stick, made of brightly colored cloth that had glittery streamers. A picture of the star was woven into the cloth along with the same fancy cursive- THE STAR OF VIOLET.  
"Lovely, your Highness…but what shall I do with THOSE?!"  
"Pass them out along with the balloons! On, and I have one more thing for you!"  
"Oh…what?" Vi went back into the room and came out with a long, pointy hat. The hat had stars and moons woven into it and long streamers hanging down from the top. It was a silver color.  
"Oh, that's lovely..what is it?"  
"It's a clown hat. I think it might be festive to have a happy clown deliver the presents!"  
"Oh…so what do I do with this.."  
"Wear it on your head of course!" Al Dente looked at her a bit shocked and embarrassed. "Uh..Princess.."  
**"NO BUTS!!! NOW IF I SAY YOU WEAR IT, YOU WEAR IT!"** Al Dente quickly took off his helmet and put on the clown hat. "Oh, it looks lovely. Now one more thins.."  
"What?"  
"Smile!"  
"Smile?  
"Yes, clowns should be happy!" Al Dente reluctantly smiled. "Now, that's better. Now remember, everyone must celebrate, everyone must be happy!! I've already hired So Diko to play with the Royal Musicians, and I have to go down to see what original song they've composed. You go as those out. And remember, everyone must celebrate, everyone must be happy! "  
A little while later, Al Dente had made his way to the Pizza Restaurant. He knew he had been getting stares all day. He had managed to grin and bear it, but he was so looking forward to taking this stupid hat OFF! He could hear people laughing and giggling at him after he had given them their balloons and streamers. He made his way to the Parlor and opened the door. Francine was sitting at the counter making origami cranes. She barely looked up, as she said, "Oh, Hi, Al. Hey, what do you think of these cranes for the birthday party? We can put them on the middle of the tables on the center of the tables for the…" she finally looked up. "Uh…what's on your head?"  
"It's a "gift" from Princess Violet. It's part of my job today. I'm supposed to hand out these balloons and pendants telling everyone of the Star Party. Ya want one?"  
"Oh sure, why not, I'll play along." Al placed a balloon and pendant on the counter.  
"God, look at all of this! Balloons, streamers, I'm surprised she hasn't hired a blimp!"  
"Oh, she's done that too!"  
"She HAS?!"  
Al beckoned for Francine to follow him outside, where he pointed. There was a huge blimp floating just above the restaurant. It was silver with blinking lights in the shape of a star with the words "THE STAR OF VIOLET' underneath it.  
"Oh, brother, I don't believe this!" A familiar voice said. Francine and Al turned to see it came from Speedy, who was obviously back from his deliveries and was standing, shielding his eyes, staring at the blimp. "THIS time Vi's definitely gone too far! This is too much!" Al came over to him. Speedy turned and stared at him, and for a while Al forgot why. Finally he remembered what he was wearing, Speedy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Soooooo, Al…you trying to start a new fashion statement?" Francine snickered at that.  
"Cut the comedy, there, I've had a rough day!" He reached into the basket. "Care for a balloon and a pendant?"  
"For The Star Of Violet?"  
"Yep."  
"FORGET it!"  
"But the Princess said that we HAVE to celebrate."  
The ONLY thing I'm celebrating is my wife's birthday! Francine, how are those cranes coming along?" Speedy and Francine went into the restaurant. Al Dente shrugged and went on his way, nearly bumping into Spritz, who was watching the blimp.  
'Oh hey, Al. Nice hat."  
AL bristled. "Yeah, thanks."  
"Uh…what's The Star Of Violet?"  
"Oh, that's a brand new star that was found in the sky. Princess Vi..she's named it after herself- wants to throw a big party for it, where she'll claim ownership. Here, have a balloon and a pendant."  
"Oh thanks. So everyone's gotta come to this shindig?"  
Everyone is supposed to, but Speedy won't have anything to do with it. He says we're to celebrate Polly's birthday…and that's it."  
"Can't we do both?"  
"I hope we can. Speedy is flat out refusing to go to Vi's party!"  
"That ain't gonna make her happy."

**Next Chapter: Al returns to the Palace, to let Princess Vi know that he's finished up with his errands, and she dismisses him for the day. Meanwhile, Speedy takes Polly out to dinner, while the others go out and buy some more supplies. With seven days remaining until Polly's birthday, will Speedy be able to keep her from finding out? Join us next time, for Chapter Five: A Romantic Night on the town.**


	5. A Romantic Night Out

**The Star of my Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Al Dente returns to the Palace to inform Princess Vi that he's completed his errands. Satisfied, she dismisses him, and he heads home for the night. Meanwhile, Speedy decides to take Polly out to dinner at her favorite restaurant, and the others use the opportunity to finish their preparations for Polly's birthday, which is now a week away. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are property of Saban. The game Journeyman Project Turbo is property of Sanctuary Woods Studios. Tiramisu, which is the dessert that Speedy and Polly will be having here, is an Italian dessert, made from ladyfinger cookies, espresso coffee, mascarpone cheese, eggs, cream, sugar, and cocoa. Some versions include Marsala wine and rum as well, but, since Samurai Pizza Cats is a kids' show, Speedy and Polly's dessert won't have any wine or rum in it.**

**Chapter Five: A Romantic Night Out**

Exhausted from his errands, Al Dente returned to the Palace, and asked one of the guards where Princess Vi was. The guard replied, "I believe the Princess is currently listening to the Royal Musicians' latest draft of their song about her, which they've titled 'Ode To Our Fair Princess'." Al thanked the guard, then headed down to the auditorium. Sure enough, he heard them hard at work. Once they'd finished playing, he heard Princess Vi's voice, as she said, "That's wonderful! This is the song I want played for me at the party when I introduce my new star! Musicians, you're dismissed." They filed out, and went back to their homes. Al Dente entered, and bowed before Princess Vi. He said, "Your Highness, I've finished delivering the balloons and pendants to everyone in the city, and they said they'd all make sure to be in attendance at your party." Vi smiled, and said, "Perfect! You've done a splendid job, Al. You can head home now." He bowed again, thanked her, and hurried home, eager to be free from having to run any more humiliating errands, at least for tonight. However, he was concerned about how Speedy would be able to celebrate Polly's birthday, without Princess Vi blowing up for them not attending her Star-Naming party. He supposed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Once Guido, Good Bird, and Polly returned from making the day's last delivery rounds, they began helping Speedy, Lucille, and Francine with the usual clean-up work. Meowzma, Spritz, BatCat, and General Catton waved goodbye to their friends, and headed home. They closed up early tonight, since there hadn't been much business after 6:30pm. Carla walked in and hugged Good Bird, and then started helping him fix one of the game machines. Once that was done, they clocked out, then went home. Speedy looked over at Polly, and said, "Hey, Polly…how about I take you out to dinner tonight, just you and I. That should take your mind off the Princess's whole "Star Of Violet" thing. Polly smiled, and replied, "Speedy, that's a wonderful idea! I'll go upstairs and change, as soon as I finish wiping down the last of the tables." Once she finished, she punched out, and headed upstairs. After a brief shower, she put on her red and white evening dress, which Speedy had purchased for her, as a pre-wedding gift. Speedy came in, showered, and changed into his white and blue suit jacket and matching pants. Speedy looked Polly over, and said, "Polly…you look so beautiful…gods, you're an angel!" She kissed him, and said, "You're quite charming too, my handsome Samurai. Now, let's go while the evening's still young." Speedy and Polly informed Francine that they'd be back around 11:30. Once Speedy and Polly left, Francine motioned to Guido and Lucille to join her. Good Bird and Carla hadn't actually gone home, they'd just hidden up on the roof of the restaurant, waiting for Speedy and Polly to leave. Once Good Bird saw the two happy felines head out for dinner, he and Carla walked back inside, and Francine began detailing what she wanted them all to do, to make this Polly's best birthday ever. She said, "Guido, you and Lucille, head out and pick up the stuff to make her a cake, and the other stuff we'll need to cook the rest of the food." They both nodded, and headed out. Francine then turned to Good Bird and Carla, and said, "I'm trusting you two to pick up any decorations we don't have already, that you think would help. Meanwhile, I'll stay here, and keep an eye on the place. I'll see you when you get back. Oh, and remember…be back before 11:30!" Good Bird nodded, as did Carla, and the two crows then headed outside, and flew off. Once they were gone, Francine counted up the money they'd made for that day, then pulled out the newspaper, and started working on the Sudoku puzzle.

**Meanwhile, with Speedy and Polly…**

Speedy walked into the main lobby of the best steakhouse/sushi restaurant in Little Tokyo, _The Seaside Steakhouse_. He'd called in a reservation for the two of them, and, due to their celebrity status, they were promptly seated at a table for two by the window. Their waiter brought them a glass of ice water, and handed them both a menu. Once the waiter left, so that they could both decide on what they wanted for dinner, Speedy said, "Polly, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, and you're also the bravest, strongest, and most honest person I've ever had the privilege to meet." Polly blushed, then said, "Speedy, you're the nicest man I've ever known, as well as the most honorable, loyal, and courageous, and I love you more than anything else in this world." Speedy kissed her hand, then said, "I love you too, Polly." Their waiter returned, and asked, "What can I get for you tonight?" Polly said, "I'll have the lobster, with lemon juice, a Chicken Caesar Salad, and a Pepsi." The waiter took down Polly's order, then turned to Speedy. He said, "I'll have Chateau Briande, cooked medium rare, a side order of fries, a salad with ranch dressing, and a Coke Classic." The man took his order down, accepted their menus, then headed off to turn their order into the kitchen, after letting them know it'd be about thirty minutes for their food to arrive. While they waited, Speedy began chatting with Polly again. He said, "Polly, there's times when Vi REALLY goes too far. I mean, having a STAR named after her? She's going a little overboard if you ask me." Polly giggled, then said, "Yeah, but keep it down. I don't want to have someone overhear us, and then end up getting sent to Prisoners' Island." Speedy said, "Polly, she wouldn't exile us. We're the heroes of the city, and it'd be really bad for her if she threw us out." Polly was about to reply, when their food arrived. They forgot all about Vi's party for awhile, and just focused on enjoying their time together.

Lucille and Guido were picking up cake batter, frosting, and other baking needs, after a quick stop to buy some presents. Lucille had purchased a book of sheet music, with one thousand songs playable with a flute, and Guido had bought her a set of scented bath salts, since he knew that she enjoyed bubble baths. Lucille called out, "Guido, do you think we have enough food here, or should we buy more?" Guido looked into the carts that both he and Lucille had, and said, "I think this is enough. Let's pay for this stuff, then get home, so we can stow it before Speedy and Polly come back from dinner." They paid for their stuff, then headed for home.

Good Bird and Carla were at the party supply shop, picking up additional streamers and other assorted supplies. They'd also stopped off to pick up presents. Good Bird bought Polly a new whetstone to sharpen her Kodachi with, and Carla bought her a new bathrobe, since her old one was getting rather worn out. Once they finished their supply run, they paid for their purchases, and flew off back to the Pizza Parlor.

Francine had long since finished her Sudoku puzzle, and was now amusing herself with one of the video games she'd programmed into her laptop, Journeyman Project Turbo. She'd just retrieved the biochips from the first of the enemy robots, Ares, when Guido and Lucille walked in, followed closely by Good Bird and Carla. She saved her game, then shut off her laptop. She looked over what everyone had purchased, then helped put it all away. She'd bought Polly a new brush for her fur, and a new TV that she and Speedy could put in their bedroom. Once they all finished putting the stuff away, Good Bird and Carla went home, Guido went upstairs for a shower, as did Lucille, and Francine started up her game again from where she'd saved it.

Speedy and Polly finished their meal, then had some Tiramisu for dessert. When they'd finished, Speedy and Polly each paid half of the bill, then headed for home. They arrived back at 11:25pm, had a quick chat with the others, then they all went to bed for the night. Speedy happily pulled Polly into his arms, and fell asleep, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have this beautiful female cat all to himself. Polly was truly one of a kind, and he hoped that he'd be able to surprise her with the wonderful birthday he and the others were planning, and also, he hoped that Princess Vi didn't decide to ruin it, since Speedy was dead set on spending next Friday celebrating his wife's special day, instead of showing up at Vi's extravagant bash.


	6. Speedy to the Rescue

**The Star of my Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban.**

**Summary: ****Polly is elated that her birthday is coming soon, but that joy quickly turns to anger, when Francine, Guido, and Lucille, all seem to have forgotten her special day, due to Princess Vi's star-naming party. However, Speedy comes to the rescue and cheers her up. The others, however, are all simply trying to preserve the element of surprise.**

**Chapter Six: Speedy to the rescue**

A few days later, Polly came bounding down the stairs in a really good mood. She had just checked her calendar, and it was now officially four days left until her birthday. Unfortunately, that was also the same day as this stupid star-naming ceremony that was to take place soon! Polly shook her head…of all the stupid, selfish things that Princess Vi could have done, she had to go and schedule this dumb self-worshiping nonsense on the day of Polly's own birthday! Here's hoping at least ONE of her friends wasn't caught up in all the hoopla and remembered. But just to be sure, it wouldn't hurt to drop them a hint.  
She made her way over to where Francine was busy turning on the lights and unlocking the door. "Good moring, Francine."  
"Good morning, Polly," Francine said distractedly, as she unlocked the door.  
"So, Vi's really going out for this Friday, isn't she?"  
"Yeah. And it's absolutely ridiculous! Nobody can own a star!"  
"Ain't that the truth! So…I hope that this dumb party won't end up distracting people from other things.." she emphasized 'other things'.  
"Hope not," Francine agreed absently.  
"So….do you know of any OTHER things that are taking place THIS Friday..OTHER than Vi's self-worship dance?"  
"Hmm…..let me think.." Francine said, going slowly to the counter as she distractedly wiped it.  
"I mean, ya know, do you know of SOMEONE who might have SOMETHING special that is HAPPENING this Friday?"  
"Uh..yeah, the Princess and her party. You going?"  
"Nah…how about you?"  
"Nah. A lot of nonsense the whole thing!"  
"Well…do you have anything ELSE planned for anyONE else this Friday?"  
Francine pretended to think again. "OH! Oh my goodness, how could I have forgotten!! Thank you so much for reminding me, Polly!" Polly beamed. "The pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese Friday special! How could I almost forget that! Thanks!!"  
Polly turned away, hurt and angry. "Yeah…you're welcome.." she couldn't believe it. One of her oldest and dearest friends, who she had known forever, forgot her birthday! Did Princess Vi mess with her memory THAT much? She turned around and saw Guido coming down the stairs. She smiled happily. If anyone would remember her birthday it was Guido! She walked over to him. "Morning, Guido!"  
"Morning, Polly."  
"Ya know, Guido, one of the strangest things just happened."  
"Yeah. What?"  
"I guess Princess Vi's got everyone so warped with this star that the excitement of her party's causing people to forget things."  
"OH? Like what?"  
"You know….the VERY SPECIAL DAY that is coming up this Friday?"  
"Ya mean Francine's pepperoni and sausage pizza? Ya mean she almost forgot our ultra popular special of the day?"  
"No, Guido! Some OTHER special thing that's happening Friday?"  
"Hmm….Vi's party? OH…you mean Si Diko coming to play? Hey, I'm looking forward to seeing them too!"  
"What ELSE is happening Friday?"  
"Well, I'm taking Lucille out for a picnic in the park.."  
**"OH FORGET IT!!"** Polly said, storming away so angrily, that she failed to see Guido's sly smile behind her.  
Polly was so mad that she nearly ran into Lucille. "Whoa, Polly! What's wrong?"  
Polly smiled. Next to Speedy, she had known Lucille the longest. Surely SHE of all people would remember what was to happen at the end of the week. "Sorry, Lucille…I'm just so mad.."  
"I can see that, what's wrong?"  
"Two of my so-called friends ONLY forgot one of THE most important days of my life!"  
"Oh…it's your wedding anniversary already? My, how time flies!"  
"NO, Lucille! ANOTHER important day!"  
"The star party? It's not such important news, everyone knows it! Are you coming?"  
**"NO, I'M NOT, CAUSE SOMETHING ELSE IS HAPPENING THIS FRIDAY! SOMETHING THAT ISN'T EVEN WORTH MENTIONING SEEING AS HOW EVERYONE HERE FORGOT!!"** Polly ran into her room in a huff and slammed the door as hard as she could. She grabbed the pillows off her bad and threw it with all her might against the wall before sitting down upon the bed with her chin in her hands. Speedy opened the door just then.  
"Polly? What's wrong?"  
"If I told you, you probably wouldn't even remember what I'm talking about!"  
"What?"  
"This stupid, horrible ego party of the Princess has brainwashed everyone's mind!! Everyone's been so warped in this party they've forgotten another important event this Friday!!"  
Ya mean your birthday?"  
Polly's head snapped up. "You remembered!!"  
Speedy crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Polly, you're my wife, AND one of my best friends! I would never forget anything as important as your birthday!"  
Polly threw her arms around Speedy. "Oh, Speedy, I love you!"  
"I love you, too, Polly," Speedy said, kissing her tenderly. The kiss grew and grew and their arms tightened around each other. But they were soon startled back to reality by Francine.  
**"SPEEDY! POLLY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO, WE GOT WORK TO DO!!!"**  
Speedy groaned. "Why couldn't she have been born deaf?" He mumbled. He took Polly's hand. "Don't worry, I remembered…and I have the whole day planned. I'm gonna bug Francine for the whole day off, and we'll do whatever you want! It's your day and your treat! The whole day is yours!"  
Oh, Speedy!" she hugged him tightly.  
"I don't care WHAT she says, this whole thing is ridiculous!" Francine said to BatCat, who was leaning against the counter.  
"Why?"  
"Cause nobody can own a planet, nobody can own a star! No one can own the stars, moon, and sky, so there you are!"  
"There I what?"  
"There you are going to help us plan Polly's birthday party! It's coming up in a few days ya know! You're coming, right?"  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
"Here she comes, quick, ixnay, shh!!"

**Next Chapter: Speedy talks to Polly about what she wants to do on her birthday, and she gives him some ideas. Meanwhile, Princess Vi makes some last-minute preparations for her party. What will happen? Find out next time.**


	7. A new day for the Pizza Cats

**The Star of My Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Speedy and Polly chat about what Polly wants to do on her special day, while the others continue their plans for the surprise party. In the meantime, Princess Vi is making some last-minute preparations for her star-naming ceremony. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights at all to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters or locations. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters and locations, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Seven: A new day for the Pizza Cats**

Speedy and Polly came downstairs, and Polly shot a look of anger at Francine, Guido, and Lucille. Good Bird and Carla came in, and the two of them were quick to notice that Polly was in a REALLY bad mood. They quickly got busy with their duties. Carla went out back, and took inventory of the freezer's contents, and Good Bird began chopping up some toppings. Just after 9:30am, the first delivery call came in, and Francine assigned Guido to take care of it. It was an order for two large pepperoni and extra cheese calzones, and a cherry coke, to be delivered to an address on the western part of the city. Guido picked up his delivery bag, slid the food and soda into the compartments, and then hopped into the oven. Francine launched him out, and, for once, she didn't slam him into a building. He returned ten minutes later, and Francine slid the twelve yen into the register, along with the generous six-yen tip. When the lunch break came at 12:00pm, Speedy walked up to Francine, and said, "Fran…when Friday gets here, I'd like to ask you if I can have the day off. It is Polly's birthday after all, and I promised her I'd spend the WHOLE day with her. Please?" Francine said, "Alright, Speedy. I'll give you the day off. Besides, Polly's already mad enough at me, and I want to have some chance at being able to stay friends with her." Speedy knew what Francine meant, even though he knew that it was all part of the surprise party they were planning to throw for Polly in four more days. Speedy was determined to stay with Polly that day, and let her browse around Little Tokyo, until the evening, when they'd head back home, to the party that they'd all been so carefully preparing for her. Speedy was planning to sing the song 'Because', by The Dave Clark Five, Guido was planning to sing 'In Your Time', by Bob Seger, Good Bird was planning to sing 'Stray', by Steve Conte, Carla was trying to decide between either 'Nine To Five', by Sheena Easton, or 'Edge of Soul', the theme song to one of Good Bird's favorite games, Soul Calibur. Francine was going to do 'Sakura', by Nirgilis, and Lucille was going to sing 'Blue Skies', by Stephanie Cooke.

Speedy sat down next to Polly, as they both ate their lunches. The two of them were having a plate of mixed meat and cheese ravioli, with a bottle of Pepsi. Speedy said, "So…Polly, what would you like to do on Friday? Fran gave me the day off, and you as well, so the sky's the limit." Polly smiled, and said, "Well…first, I'd like to go and do some shopping, then maybe take a walk through the Botanical Gardens, go for a swim in the lake, and then do some sky-diving. After that, I'd like to go out to a nice lunch with you, preferably at the restaurant we ate at a couple days ago, then come back here and just have some time together." Speedy replied, "Sure thing, my angel. Anything you want to do, we'll do it. I'm gonna go have a chat with the others, then I'll be right back." Speedy headed out, and Polly said to herself, _'God…I can't believe it…not only did he REMEMBER my birthday, he's promised to spend the whole day with me, doing WHATEVER I want to do! Speedy's so wonderful…I've got to be the luckiest female cat in all of Little Tokyo…no…make that…the luckiest female cat on EARTH!'_

**Out in the back room…**

Speedy and the others were all discussing what songs they would sing for Polly. Speedy asked all of them which song they'd picked out, then told each of them to be careful around her, since she was still hurt from them "forgetting" her birthday. Once he'd settled everything with them, he went back into the lounge, and rejoined Polly.

**Meanwhile, at the Palace…**

Princess Vi was going over the latest list of revisions that she wanted for her Star-Naming Ceremony. She said, "I want more attractions for the children, so they can have something to do until I unveil my new star. I want Laser Tag, Karaoke, Hot Air Balloon rides, and whatever else you can think of." One servant muttered under his breath, "If it's hot air she wants, she can stand in the balloon herself…" He quickly realized that he'd made a SERIOUS mistake…never make a joke about Vi, especially if the aforementioned hot-tempered, red-haired, bunny princess was in the immediate vicinity. She immediately shouted, **"GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS IDIOT TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** She indicated the unfortunate servant by pointing him out with her Naginata, and the guards then carried the poor soul away. Vi then went back to her planning. Within two hours, she'd demanded that all the restaurants in Little Tokyo be closed that day, so that everyone could be free to come and witness her ceremony for 'The Star of Violet', she'd ordered a larger Ferris Wheel, more clowns, jugglers, and more fireworks. Finally, she seemed satisfied, but, as everyone knew all too well, Princess Vi was VERY quick to change her mind, just as she was quick to go into a rage whenever something didn't go her way, which always involved someone getting a one-way trip to Prisoners' Island.

**Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant…**

After a long, busy day, the Cats finally closed up shop, cleaned up, then went to bed, so they could prepare for the coming day. Polly had calmed down quite a bit, and seemed to be in a better mood with the others, but Speedy knew that she'd forgive them, once she saw what they'd been getting ready for. With only three days left to go, Polly had a real treat coming her way, and Speedy was determined NOT to let Princess Vi's extravagant bash, or anything else, stand in the way of celebrating the birthday of the one he loved more than anything else on Earth. He and Polly curled up together, and were fast asleep in minutes.


	8. Vi Rains on Polly's Parade

**The Star of My Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Polly tries again to get Francine to remember her birthday, but she is disappointed once more. She meets Speedy outside, and the two of them share a tender moment, until one of Princess Vi's messengers interrupts them. Upon returning to the restaurant, they learn that Princess Vi has ordered all restaurants to be closed, to make sure that NO ONE misses her ceremony. However, Speedy promises to make it up to Polly, and decides on a picnic lunch in the park.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban.**

**Chapter Eight: Vi rains on Polly's Parade**

The next day, Polly was still a bit sad at the fact that her friends had forgotten her birthday, no matter how many hints she had tried to give to them!  
"So…you got anything SPECIAL planned at ALL on Friday?!" Polly asked, trying to control her emotions, but fighting the urge to take Francine by her shoulders and shake her.  
"Uh, yeah, the Friday Pizza special!"  
"ANYTHING ELSE?!"  
"Oh yeah….well, ya know that handsome caterer that has that business on the next block? The one that's MAJORLY cute?!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Well, I just happened to call him up.."  
"Oh..do we need some catering done here? Like, say, for a VERY SPECIAL DAY soon?"  
"Well, that's what I told hi.."  
Polly was leaning forward. "Yeah?"  
"And I got him to come here.."  
"Yeah?"  
"And he asked me to the movies THIS Friday!! **AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"**  
**"ARRGH!!!** You're **HOPELESS!!**" Polly stormed out of the restaurant in anger. "Incredible! I could stand there wearing a cardboard sign around my neck and they STILL wouldn't get it! I can't believe this, they forgot my own birthday!" She sat down on one of the benches in anger and waited for Speedy to come. At least HE remembered. When he got back, the first thing he noticed was Polly staring up at the clouds with a mixture of angry and sad tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her.  
"Polly?" Polly looked at him, and managed a smile. "You OK?"  
Polly sighed. "I just can't believe that due to Vi being an egomaniac, no one remembered my birthday, and I could just stand there holding a sign and they STILL wouldn't get it!" Speedy shook his head in pretend frustration.  
"What's with those guys?!" He put his arm around Polly, and squeezed her close to his side. "Well, I'm gonna give you the BEST birthday this whole of Little Tokyo has EVER seen, I promise!" Polly smiled and kissed him.  
"Thank you, Speedy for remembering and doing this, even if you're the only one who did!" She hugged him tightly. "You're so sweet and thoughtful! I just love you so much!"  
"I love you, too," Speedy assured her, as he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. They were pulled part by the insistent ringing of a bell. "What the….a guy can't even kiss his wife without..**HEY, BUD, WE'RE MARRIED!!! I CAN KISS HER IF I WANNA!!"** The Herald holding the bell came forward just then.  
"Beg pardon if the ringing was too loud, but Princess Vi wanted me to ring this bell around the town every two hours in order to inform everyone of the star naming ceremony coming soon! Everyone must celebrate, everyone must be happy."  
"Ironic," Polly thought, for she hadn't felt less happy in her life. She stood up then and faced the Herald. "Now LISTEN! There's only ONE thing that's making me happy and it is NOT Princess Vi or her stupid star or her dumb party!! So you can tell her to take her star and SHOVE IT, cause the **ONLY THING THAT IS MAKING ME HAPPY AT ALL RIGHT NOW IS MY WONDERFUL HUSBAND NEAR ME AND ALL HIS LOVE!!! THAT IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY AND NOTHING ELSE!! GOT IT?!"** Just then, Speedy and Polly heard an unmistakable yell from inside the restaurant.  
**"WHAT DO YIOU MEAN WE HAVE TO BE CLOSED ON FRIDAY?!?!"** Speedy and Polly raced inside to find an incensed Francine screaming at another of the Princess's soldiers.  
"Sorry, but the Princess has decreed that all restaurants are to be closed on Friday for the Star Celebration, including this one!"  
"ALL of them?!" Polly's face fell as she realized what that meant…she couldn't have lunch with Speedy at the restaurant she had chosen. Speedy put his arm around her.  
"There's always a picnic lunch in the park instead!"

**Next Chapter: We fast-forward to the final day before the two big events: Vi's Star-Naming Ceremony, and Polly's party. Can Francine and the rest of the crew at Pizza Cats' Pizza keep Polly's surprise under wraps, and what will Al Dente come up with, to keep Princess Vi from ordering the Pizza Cats to come? Find out next time in Chapter Nine: Pre-Party Jitters.**


	9. One more day to go

**The Star of my Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Speedy and the others make the final preparations for Polly's birthday, since it's only a day away. Meanwhile, Al Dente tries to think up something to get the Pizza Cats and their friends off the hook, so they can all celebrate Polly's special day together, and not have Princess Vi go ballistic on them. How will Al keep the Cats from tasting Vi's fiery wrath? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Myself nor Merigirl claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters or locations. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters and locations associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Saban. The song that Speedy will sing here, "Burning Love", was sung by the late Elvis Presley, and the song that Francine will sing, "Edge Of Soul", is from the Playstation game Soul Blade.**

**Chapter Nine: Pre-Party Jitters**

The new day came upon Little Tokyo, with bright, clear skies, and perfect weather all around. Speedy sat up, stretched, then went in for a shower. When he came out, he gently started massaging Polly's shoulders and back, until she woke up as well. She pulled him close, and the two of them kissed tenderly. Speedy said, "As much as I'd like to continue, we should get downstairs, before Francine yells at us again." Polly giggled, and said, "Yeah…I guess you're right." The two of them got their clothes on, then headed downstairs. Meanwhile, everyone else was busy getting the restaurant ready for business. Francine was wiping down the counter, Good Bird was checking the arcade machines, Guido was fixing the SkillCrane Prize machine, since it had jammed last night. Within minutes, he located the problem, which was a burned-out circuit for the crane's motor. He swapped out the damaged circuit board, slid a new one into place, and tested the machine. It worked like new, and he closed it up. Guido said, "Fran…the SkillCrane's fixed! It was the crane's motor, so I just swapped out a burned-out circuit board." Francine smiled, and said, "Thanks. Nice job, Guido." He smiled at her, then went to give Lucille a hand with getting the kitchen ready. Carla finished helping Good Bird with the last of the arcade machines, then the two crows plugged them in, one at a time. Speedy and Polly checked the soda machines and the cooler, filled whatever needed to be restocked, then, at 9:30, Francine unlocked the door, and flipped the sign on the window from "CLOSED" to "OPEN". People soon started coming in, since all the restaurants would be closed tomorrow, thanks to Vi's ego. Speedy looked over at Polly, and he decided to sing a song for her, even though it wasn't her birthday. He said, "Polly, I'd like to sing you a nice song I found last night, by Elvis Presley. It's called 'Burning Love". Speedy cued up the music, and started singing.

_Lord almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
Its burning through to my soul_

_Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I dont know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, Im flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_Its coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please wont you help me  
I feel like Im slipping away  
Its hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving_

_Lord almighty,  
Im burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

Once Speedy finished, everyone, including the customers, began applauding, and Polly kissed Speedy on the cheek. Francine took the microphone, and said, "This next song is called "Edge of Soul", by Yoshiya Motoaki.

_To love! To shine! _

_We all need to shine on, to see how far we've come on our journey _

_How far yet to go, searching for our star _

_Deep in the night, _

_I pray in my heart for that special light _

_to shower me with love _

_to shower me with power _

_to shine from above _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what I believed in from the very start _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on deep in my heart _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine!_

_Come strip down and face it, your all _

_About time you broke down your wall _

_Free your mind _

_A brand new world waits for you, you'll find _

_Nobody can just do it for you _

_It's time that you knew _

_It's up to you to love it's up to you to shine the light true and blue _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start_

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart! _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine! _

_To love!_

Once again, everyone cheered, and then they went back to their regular business.

**Meanwhile, at the Palace…**

Al Dente was trying to think of something to tell Princess Vi which would convince her to allow Speedy and Polly to spend tomorrow together, and not end up getting sent to Prisoners' Island for wanting to spend Polly's birthday doing what they wanted to do. He ran through several ideas, until he finally came up with one that he liked. He said to himself, _'I've got it! I'll tell her that they've all come down with a bad case of the stomach bug, and they're too ill to attend. The Princess should let them be if I tell her that…I hope.'_

Al walked down the hall, and knocked on the doors to the throne room. A guard opened up, and Al said, "Excuse me, Princess, but Francine just called from the Pizza Cats' Restaurant. She said that they've all got a major problem with the stomach bug over there. Speedy, Guido, Polly, Good Bird, and Carla are all ill, and she and Lucille probably won't be far behind. She doesn't want to spread it around the rest of the city, so they won't be in attendance tomorrow. I'm sorry." Princess Vi said, "Normally, I'd be angry, but, since they are the heroes of the city, I'll excuse them. Tell them that I said get well soon." Al bowed and left. When he got to his room, he activated the soundproof layer of his door, then secured all the lines to the phones, so nobody could listen in. He called the Pizza Cats, and Polly picked up. Polly said, "Hey Al, can we get you anything?" He said, "No, Polly. I just called to say that you're off the hook. I told Princess Vi that you were all too ill to come tomorrow, so she said you're excused." Polly smiled broadly, and said, "Oh…thanks so much, Al! I owe you one BIG TIME for this!" Al then hung up, and went back to his duty.

**Back At the Pizza Cats' Restaurant:**

Polly had just gotten off the phone with Al Dente, and, when she told the others what Al had told her, they all sighed in relief, especially Speedy. Now, nothing would hold them back from being together on Polly's special day.


	10. A Special Breakfast for a Special Lady

**The Star of my Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Speedy wakes up early, and makes Polly her favorite breakfast, a cheese omelet with hashbrowns and sausages, some orange juice, and he completes it with a rose. After that, they go out in disguise, to keep Vi's guards from knowing their identities, since they're supposed to be sick. Will they be able to keep Vi's soldiers in the dark as to what's up? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the associated characters or locations. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all characters and locations associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Ten: A Special Breakfast for A Special Lady**

The next day, Speedy woke up super-early and quietly made his way out of bed before Polly could wake up. Quickly, he raced down the stairs, and made his way into the restaurant to go over last minute details of the party before Polly woke up. Francine, Guido, Good Bird, Carla, and Lucille all were assembled in the main room. "Hey, guys!"  
"Hey, where's the birthday girl?" Guido asked.  
"She's not up yet. Her birthday entitles her with the right to sleep as late as she wants, and to have breakfast served to her in bed! Excuse me, please!" He ran into the kitchen to get started. As he broke the eggs, he was talking to them at the same time. "Now, remember, guys…I'll be taking her out in the morning. We'll be doing a whole lot of things, whatever she wants to do! However, I've got a special lunch planned for upstairs in our bedroom later this afternoon, so do all your party planning in the morning, deep six it until we get upstairs, then resume."  
"OK.", replied Francine.  
"Sure thing.", replied Good Bird.  
"After that, I'll take her out for a walk, so that's when you set up for the party. I'll bring her back exactly at 8! OK?"  
"Ok!", said Lucille.  
"Great!", Carla chimed in.  
"Oh…but one problem," Guido said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Princess Vi…"  
"Princess Vi!!", They all said angrily.  
"She thinks we're all sick! How am I gonna get Polly out of the Pizza Place, we're not even supposed to be out of bed- shut up, Guido!" He said suddenly, pointing to Guido, after he saw the smirk on his face. "Also, we don't have any work to do at all today- Can it, Francine!" Francine put up her hands and walked to the side. "Hmm…what can we do? I don't wanna let Polly down, but I don't wanna get caught either."  
"Maybe if you go out without your uniforms today, Princess Vi's guards might not recognize you! You rarely go out without them!"  
"Hey, that's so crazy it just might work! Thanks, Francine!"  
"You're welcome." Speedy finished cooking and arranged the eggs (with little bits of cheese- just the way Polly liked them) and sausage, and put the hash browns right in the middle of the plate. He poured some orange juice, took a rose from a nearby vase and laid it on the plate. He carried the tray upstairs, where Polly was just starting to stir. He carefully set the tray down in front of her as she sat up. "Happy Birthday, Pollyanna!" He sang out, using her school nickname. Polly sat up and smiled.  
"Oh, breakfast! Thank you, Speedy! It looks great!" She reached up and kissed him.  
"You're welcome. A special day for an extra special lady, that's what I say! Let's dig in!" He sat on the edge of the bed with his own breakfast tray. After saying Grace, they both dug in. When they were done, Polly wiped her mouth and grinned.  
"Thanks, Speedy, that was delicious! "  
"You're welcome. Ya know, I was talking to Francine.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, she STILL doesn't remember what today is..I swear…sometimes she's as dumb as a box of cat hair…but anyway, she suggested that since none of us wanna go to that party and we're all supposed to be sick, that you and I should wear different clothes when we go out today. You know, so the Guards don't recognize us and we don't get in trouble!"  
"OK." Polly got out of bed. "What should I wear?"  
"How about that green and red kimono you wore when you went to charm school that time?" Speedy suggested.  
"That one?"  
"Yeah..I think it's one of the prettiest things you've ever worn." Speedy confessed, looking down. "I like how you looked in it." Polly blushed and winked at Speedy.  
"OK, I'll wear that one!" She searched through her closet for it.  
"So, what do you want to do first today? It's your day, and the sky's the limit."  
"Let's go for a walk through the Botanical Gardens first, and then go for a swim in the pond!"  
"Anything for you, Kitten!"  
A little while later, Polly, in her green and red kimono and Speedy, in a nice white suit, and both without their helmets, made their way down the stairs. Guido whistled when he saw them.  
"Wow…looking good you two! Anything special today?"  
"Finally," Polly thought. "Yeah, Guido, something VERY SPECIAL is happening today! REMEMBER?!"  
Guido tried to think. "Well…we DO have a day off today..don't see why you had to get dressed up for it…thought you said you WEREN'T going to the Princess's party!"  
Speedy and Polly both groaned. **"JUST FORGET IT!!"** Polly said angrily, as she and Speedy stormed off, but Speedy turned toward Guido and gave him a wink.  
"I do have to admit, I have always admired the closeness between you three," Lucille said, coming over to Guido.  
"Yeah," Guido said. "I mean, we fight a lot, but I love both of them to death. They're like my brother and sister. If anything happened, I'd miss them."

**Next Chapter: Speedy takes Polly out for a day of fun, while using their stealth skills to dodge guards as needed. Meanwhile, the others finish getting ready for Polly's surprise party, until Speedy brings Polly back for lunch. Join us next time for Chapter Eleven: The Fun is only just Beginning.**


	11. The fun is just beginning

**The star of my Heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Speedy takes Polly out for her birthday, while donning disguises to keep Princess Vi's guards from finding them out. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant makes the final adjustments to their plans. Can Speedy and Polly keep Vi's guards in the dark, and will the others have their stuff ready before Speedy brings Polly back for lunch? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights at all to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters or locations. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters and locations, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Eleven: The fun is just beginning**

Once Speedy and Polly had made their way onto the streets of Little Tokyo, they began taking back-alley routes to get to the Botanical Gardens. Being Samurai, they were highly skilled at stealth, so they had little trouble evading the few guards that they saw on their way to their destination. Once they arrived, Speedy took Polly's hand in his, and led her inside. She happily went from flower to flower, looking each one over as she went. There were morning glories, moonflowers, sunflowers, roses, violets, tulips, Cherry Blossom trees, which, in Japan, are called Sakura trees, and every other flower imaginable. Speaking so that only Speedy could hear her, Polly said, "Speedy…this is so lovely. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my birthday!" He put his arm around her, and replied, "Yeah, it really is pretty, Polly. But you're even more beautiful." She blushed the same scarlet red as her hair, then kissed him deeply. Once they finished walking through the Botanical Gardens, Speedy led Polly through some more back alleyways. They were just about halfway to Little Tokyo Park, when they heard a scream. Rushing to investigate, they saw two thugs cornering a young mother and her infant daughter. Speedy and Polly recognized them immediately; they were two of the same thugs that had made the mistake of attacking Polly years ago, on the day she'd met Speedy. Polly was itching for some payback, and she'd be darned if she was going to let these bullies have their way. Speedy called out, "Hey, Dumb and Dumber, don't you have anything else to do, besides picking on people that can't fight back?" The leader turned around, and looked straight at Speedy. Without his helmet and armor, the thug didn't recognize the master swordsman, or he would've run away in fear. Polly said, "You know, you think you're a real tough guy, picking on a young lady, especially when she's got a little girl with her. You make me sick!" The second thug rushed Polly, but she used the walls of the alley as a springboard, and came down with a devastating two-heeled drop kick. Speedy caught his opponent's wrist as he tried punching him, then tossed him over his shoulder, and into a trash can. Polly threw her opponent into a second trash can, and then she tied them up with some nearby rope. The young mother who they'd just saved said, "Oh gods…thank you so much! I don't know how I could possibly repay you!" Polly said, "Think nothing of it. We'd do the same for anyone that was in danger." The mother asked, "Who are you two?" Speedy said, "Just a couple of guardian angels passing by." Speedy and Polly then shook hands with the mother, then went on their way. They made it to the park, headed into the bathrooms, and changed into their swimsuits. Once they'd changed, Speedy said, "Good lord, Polly…you look beautiful in anything you wear!" She replied, "You're quite the charmer yourself, my charming Samurai." Polly did a triple reverse sommersault into the pond, and Speedy did a cannonball. They spent about three hours swimming laps around the pond, racing each other across, and playing water tag. Once they got out, Speedy and Polly dried off, got their clothes back on, then set off back to the Restaurant.

**Back at the restaurant…**

Guido made sure his Karaoke machine was working, while Francine wrapped the presents, with Lucille's help. General Catton and Spritz were polishing the place, Meowzma was putting soda into the slush machine, and BatCat was filling the piniata. Good Bird was baking the cake, and Carla was keeping a lookout for Speedy and Polly. Just after everyone had finished stashing their stuff, Carla said, "They're coming!" Francine and the others hid all the evidence of what they'd been doing, and Speedy headed into the kitchen to make Polly's lunch, while she went upstairs to wait.

**Next Chapter: Speedy makes Polly a special lunch, then he takes her out for some more fun. While they're out, the others ready the restaurant for her surprise party. Will they have everything ready by the time Speedy and Polly return? Find out next time in Chapter Twelve: Happy Birthday, Polly!**


	12. Polly's Sweet Surprise

**The star of my heart**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Speedy makes a special birthday lunch for Polly, then they go out for a walk. When they get back, Polly finds out that the others didn't forget about her birthday after all. Let's join the fun.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the associated characters or locations. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban.**

**Chapter Twelve: Polly's Sweet Surprise**

With a happy sigh, Polly came out of her bedroom (just as Speedy stealthily made his way up with the food), plopped herself down upon one of the chairs, and rested her head in her hands. Francine smiled at her happily. "Well, well, well, YOU'RE in a happy mood today!"  
"Oh, I'm in a GREAT mood! I had the most wonderful morning!"  
"That's good, cause this whole place is gonna have one of the most ridiculous nights!"  
"What happened?" Lucille said curiously.  
"Oh, Speedy's so wonderful! He took me to the Botanical Gardens!"  
Guido whistled. "Whoa, Botanical Gardens! This MUST be one special day!!"  
Polly was in such a happy mood, that she decided to ignore that remark. "There we were, right in the middle of this romantic place…all around us were all kinds of flowers and trees…it was so quiet, so peaceful. All of a sudden Speedy took me in his arms. I hugged him so gently. He stroked my hair…and he kissed me. Right in the middle of this romantic place, he told me he loved me so much and he gave me the most romantic kiss…" Polly stopped herself and stood. up. "Oh, but I can't tell you anymore…I'm, too shy!" She giggled and left.  
"You little…" Francine mumbled teasingly, as she watched her go upstairs.  
When Polly made her way to the bedroom and opened the door, she was amazed at what she saw before her. On the floor, there was a light purple blanket rolled out. On the blanket, directly in the middle, was a crystal vase containing many different colored flowers that Polly knew Speedy had bought at the Botanical Gardens. Her favorite kind of sushi, with the dip that went along with it rested on the blanket, along with chicken teriyaki. Champagne was chilling alongside two fluted glasses. She smelled incense as well. The bathroom door opened just then, and Speedy stood in the doorway wearing a tuxedo and holding a single rose. "Hello," he said in a singsong voice.  
"Hello," Polly sang, flashing a sly, seductive smile his way.  
Speedy walked over and presented her with the rose, kissing her tenderly. He took her hand and led her to the blanket. "Your lunch awaits, Kitten."  
Polly sat down upon the blanket, Speedy sat next to her. "Thank you, Sweet Gentleman."  
Speedy picked up the bottle. "OK, let's kill the champagne, here," he opened the bottle and filled the glasses, handing one to Polly.  
"Oh, wait, wait, I want to make a toast," Polly raised her glass. "Thank you for making this a wonderful birthday, one I'll never forget. Even if you ARE the only one who remembered, I'd rather spend this day with you than with anyone else in the world!"  
Speedy smiled as they clinked glasses. 'I love you, Polly."  
"I love you, Speedy," she answered. They sipped the champagne, and Polly giggled. "This stuff tickles my nose!" She set her glass down. Speedy looked lovingly at her. He slowly took a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and dipped it in some sauce.  
"Open your mouth," he told Polly. Tenderly he placed the piece in her mouth. Polly smiled and chewed it, then licked her lips seductively. She reached for a piece of sushi with her own chopsticks, dipped it, and fed Speedy. They grinned and laughed quickly before picking up the chicken and putting the pieces in each other's mouths. Speedy stared lovingly at his beautiful wife as he placed another piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth. He stroked her cheek tenderly, taking in her beauty. Tenderly, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, softly at first, then more fully. She slid her arms around his neck, as the kiss grew deeper and more meaningful. Speedy pulled her even closer, tracing her backbone softly and rubbing her back. He reached up with one hand and drew the curtains closed before taking her in his arms.  
A little while later they emerged from their room happily in their own world with their arms around each other. "Hey, about time you guys came down, you have any idea what time it is?" Francine said.  
"Whatever," Polly said, looking at Speedy with deep love. "Save your energy, Francine," Polly thought. "I know you're angry about not being able to work, but even YOU can't spoil my happiness today!" She leaned against Speedy's shoulder as they made their way out the door.  
"We'll be back around 8, don't wait up!" Speedy said with a knowing wink at Guido.  
"All right you guys, he said 8! We gotta make this place party central by then! Let's go!" Francine cried out. Immediately, they all got to work.  
Meanwhile Speedy and Polly were tenderly walking through the streets, holding one another's hand. Suddenly they heard some drums pounding loudly, startling both of them. Soon, the sound of a flute was heard joining in. They looked at one another and followed the sound to a place near the park. To their surprise they came upon So Diko practicing their performance for Vi's party to be held that night, After looking around for the guards, Speedy and Polly sat down upon a large rock, and watched the entertaining performance by the song and dance musicians. When they were done Speedy and Polly clapped happily. Speedy got up then, and whispered to the head musician, who nodded. Speedy handed him some yen and returned to his seat. The Head Drummer pointed at Polly. "This next performance is for you. Happy Birthday!" Quickly, the members of So Diko began to play their best performance. They pounded a wonderful rhythm on the drums while the flute players played their best notes. Soon the musicians get so swept up in their music they began to dance, whoop, and holler as they danced around their drums and clacked their sticks. One of the flute players came over to Polly and beckoned to her.  
"Me?"  
"You have your flute with you?"  
Polly nodded and pulled it out. "I never go anywhere without it."  
"Come and play with us then!"  
"Me?!" Polly asked happily.  
"Yeah, come and play with us, come on!" Polly jumped up and began to play with the flute player in perfect harmony. Speedy stood up and applauded.  
Later, at exactly 8, Good Bird was standing on the roof of the Pizza Parlor. "Here she comes! Here she comes!!" He raced into the restaurant. "Everybody hide!" They all raced behind chairs and tables, and ran into the kitchen. Francine turned off the light. Soon, Speedy and Polly entered the restaurant. "Eh, figures they'd all be gone from here! Polly, can you get the lights?"  
As soon as Polly clicked the switch everyone jumped out of his or her hiding places. **"SURPRISE!!!!!"** They all yelled. Polly stood there in complete shock for a second before her hands came up to her cheeks.  
"Y…you DIDN'T forget!!" She said happily.  
"We've been planning this for days!" Francine said.  
Polly buried her head in her hands and laughed and cried at the same time, as her friends surrounded her and hugged her. "I thought everyone forgot except Speedy, due to Princess Vi's party!"  
"Hey who wants to go to THAT boring shindig anyway when we can be here?!" Spritz said.  
Polly threw her arms around Speedy. "YOU definitely had a lot to do with this, didn't you?"  
"Are you kidding, he was chief planner!" Guido said.  
"Hey, I told you before, only the best for my Pollyanna!" Polly then pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"Hey, hey, save that for tonight, in your room!" Guido said happily. "Come on, let's have some dinner!"  
"It's all your favorites, sausage and pepperoni pizza, sushi, Pepsi.." Francine said, pulling her toward the table." Speedy said, "That, and we have a special birthday chair just for you!"

**Next Chapter: Speedy and the others have dinner, and Polly gets to open her gifts, then the others sing to her. Join us next time for Chapter Thirteen: Party time for the Pizza Cats!**


	13. Bursting Vi's Bubble

**The star of My Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Princess Vi gets her party into gear, but, just as she's about to unveil the painting of 'her' star, she finds out that she can't own a star. How will she react? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban.**

****

**Chapter Thirteen: Bursting Vi's Bubble **

At exactly 9:30pm, Princess Vi's Star-Naming festival got underway. Children were having cotton candy, playing Laser Tag, and being entertained by the clowns and jugglers that Vi had hired. Al Dente and three of his most trusted guards were at the gate to the fairgrounds, admitting guests as they came in. He thought to himself, _'I can't believe I'm stuck here…I'd rather be across town, celebrating Polly's birthday with the others. Oh well, maybe if I'm lucky, The Princess will find out that she can't own a star, and then I'll be able to get out of here, and make it to Polly's party before she opens her gifts.'_ He brought himself back to the present, and resumed his task. Princess Vi, meanwhile, was riding the Ferris Wheel with some of the other partygoers. She was determined to have as much fun as she could tonight, and was doing so by taking part in every attraction at the fair. She'd even played a few rounds of laser tag, and had done quite well. Being a rabbit, she was quite fast and agile, and she had great aim, born of years of playing video games, since she naturally had her own mini-arcade at the Palace. She got off the Ferris Wheel, and checked in with Al Dente. She said, "Al, how many people have come so far?" He checked his list, and said, "Everyone's here except for the Pizza Cats, Your Highness." Vi smiled, then replied, "Good. I'm going to go have some cotton candy, then I'll take the stage at 10pm, after So Diko plays their tribute to me. This is going to be a great night for Little Tokyo!" Vi happily raced off, and Al Dente said to himself, _'It'd be even better if I could find some excuse to get out of here and stop playing doorman.'_

**Meanwhile, at the Pizza Cats' restaurant…**

Polly was dancing with Speedy to a nice, slow song on the radio, Francine was acting as DJ, while Guido danced with Lucille, and Good Bird danced with Carla. Polly said, "Speedy, this has got to be the best night of my life, along with the night you and I got married. Thank you so much for all of this." He pulled her close, and replied, "Nothing but the best for you, my sweet kitten." She kissed him, then said, "I love you so much, Speedy." He returned the kiss, and answered, "I love you too, Polly, and nothing can ever change that." They kissed again, until Guido said, "Hey…save it for later, you two." They blushed, then went back to dancing. Things at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant were absolutely perfect, which was a sharp contrast to how it would be when Vi found out that she couldn't legally own a star, even if she was the Princess.

**Back at the fairgrounds… **

At exactly 10:00pm, So Diko began to play their musical composition in tribute to Princess Vi.

_'We sing this song in ode to our lovely Princess Vi…_

_Her name, we sing it to the heavens held most high…_

_May her reign last for many years…_

_May we never have anything to fear…_

_As long as we live under Princess Vi…_

_Our great nation, it shall continue to thrive…_

_Oh Vi, you are so beautiful and wise…_

_And so, it should come as no surprise…_

_That we, your subjects, hold you close to our very hearts…_

_And we hope, that we never should depart…_

_From your kind and caring rule…_

_Anyone who argues is a fool…_

_For noone is as great as Princess Vi…_

_And so, it is our privilege to say…_

_Princess Vi…this is the song that we are proud to sing for you today!'_

When they finished, they bowed, and the audience applauded loudly. Vi then cheerfully took the stage, and said, "Citizens of Little Tokyo, thank you all for coming here tonight, to bear witness to the unveiling of my new star, The Star of Violet. Within minutes, I will unveil the painting to honor my new star, and then the cake and other refreshments will be brought out, and we will conclude this party by launching off the fireworks. Now then…Star of Violet, I officially unveil you, my very own piece of the heavens, to all of my loyal subjects!" Just then, one of her servants came up on stage, and whispered in her ear. Vi immediately went red in the face, and shouted, **"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T OWN A STAR?! I'M THE PRINCESS, SO I GET WHATEVER I WANT!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I CAN'T HAVE MY OWN STAR?!"** The servant unrolled a scroll with an ancient law on it, and Vi immediately hurled the scroll across the fairgrounds. She shouted,** "GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS NUMBSKULL TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Everyone else took off, eager to put as much distance as possible between themselves, and the enraged bunny princess. Al Dente said to himself, as he quickly made his way off towards the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, _'Well, the Princess was right about one thing…there certainly were plenty of fireworks.'_

**Next Chapter: Al Dente arrives to join the Pizza Cats, just in time to bring his present to Polly, a book of Sudoku puzzles, which is another of her passions. Join us for the final chapter, in which Polly's wonderful birthday party comes to a lovely ending, and she is serenaded by her closest friends, in Chapter Fourteen: The Best Birthday Ever.**


	14. The Best Birthday Ever

**The star of My Heart**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, everyone gets together at the restaurant to celebrate Polly's birthday, and she is absolutely thrilled to share her special day with those that she holds closest to her heart. Once her presents are unwrapped, Speedy, Guido, Good Bird, Carla, Lucille, and Francine each sing a song for her, and then Francine brings out the cake. Before they cut it, however, Princess Vi comes to pay them a surprise visit. What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered trademark of Saban. The list of songs and their owners for this chapter:**

'**Because'-Dave Clark Five**

'**In Your Time'-Bob Seger**

'**Blue Skies'-Stephanie Cooke**

'**Stray'-Steve Conte**

'**Nine to Five'-Sheena Easton**

'**Sakura'-Nirgilis**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Best Birthday Ever**

When Al arrived at the restaurant, everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, and looked up. "Mr. Dente!", Polly cried happily. "You came!"  
He smiled happily. "Would I miss the birthday of one of my best Samurai Warriors?" He presented a rectangular-shaped package from his sleeve. "A little something for the birthday girl," he bowed.  
"Oh thank you!" Polly said, taking it. "Have something to eat!"  
"Don't mind if I do," he said, sitting down and grabbing a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza.  
"So, tell us, Al," Speedy said. "How were you able to get away from Princess Vi and her shindig?"  
"Well, we got one of her advisors to thank for that. He found an old document that clearly said the Princess COULD NOT own her own star!"  
"OOOOOH, bet the Princess went into tendrils over that!" Francine said.  
"So THAT was what we heard a while ago," Speedy couldn't resist saying.  
"She must have made SOME statement about THAT!" Guido said,  
"Did she ever!" Al said. "The servant got a one way trip to Prisoner's Island, and, as far as I know, Vi's STILL making a ruckus in her room over this!" Everyone laughed at that.  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Speedy couldn't resist saying. "At least she got what she wanted at the end!"  
"What was that?", asked Polly.  
"Plenty of fireworks!"  
After that laughter died down, Speedy gently lead Polly to a bright white chair decorated with red and pink balloons. A table was set up next to it with everyone's presents piled high. "Present time!" he called out. "Who first?"  
"Let's have Al go first, he had to put up with the most tonight!" Francine suggested. Al smiled as Polly took his gift and eagerly unwrapped it.  
She gasped. "A book of Sudoku puzzles!! Oh, that is so sweet of you, Al!"  
"It's my way of saying thank you for you and your friends doing all that you do all year."  
"Oh, thank you, Al," Polly hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
Francine took her gifts off the table. "Here, open mine next."  
Polly tore off the wrapping. "This big one is heavy…Oh, Speedy, look, a new TV!"  
"Hey, we needed a new one!"  
"A new fur brush! Oh, thank you, Francine!" She hugged her friend tightly.  
Guido took his gift off the table. "Here, Polly, it's from me."  
"Oh, new bath salts!"  
"Yeah. I know you like to take bubble baths!"  
"Thank you, Guido, I love them." She hugged Guido and kissed his cheek.  
Speedy was looking them over. "Hey…think we could use these later on tonight?" Speedy raised his eyebrows at Polly, and she winked back.  
Polly then took another gift off the pile. "From Good Bird," she read. "Thank you! Oh, a new whetstone, I needed one."  
"Yeah, so you could keep your Kodachi nice and sharp! Believe me, I felt it often enough to know that a sharp Kodachi is the BEST kind!" Everyone laughed at that. Polly hugged Good Bird and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you." She pulled out another gift. "From Lucille." She tore off the wrapping, and opened the box. "Oh, new sheet music!"  
"Mmm hmm, so you can play more tunes on your flute in your spare time."  
"You do know me well," she hugged Lucille tightly. "Thank you." She took the next one. "From BatCat," she opened it. "Wow, a brand new sword!"  
"Yeah, you can never have too many, I say."  
She hugged him. "Thank you." She reached for the next one. "Meowzma!" she opened it. "Oh, perfume?"  
"Yeah, that's for if you have to go see Princess Vi after fighting a big fight in case you sweat a lot."  
"Well, thank you, it's nice." She found the next one. "General Catton." She opened it. "Oh, new armor polish."  
"You can never have too shiny armor, I always say!"  
She hugged him. "Thank you very much." She grabbed the next one. "Spritz." Opening it, she looked inside. "Mmm…a book about ways to prepare sushi! Thanks!"  
"You're welcome, I knew you like sushi a lot."  
"This next one is from Carla." She opened it and lifted out the robe. "Oh, a brand new robe! Thank you so much!" She hugged Carla.  
"Hope I got the color right."  
"You did, you did, I love it, thank you."  
"Where's yours, Speedy?' Francine asked.  
Speedy smiled and knelt next to Polly. "I wanted to give mine last, cause it's really special." He pulled it out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Polly. I love you."  
Polly carefully unwrapped the gift, and gasped at the lovely golden locket that lay in the bright pink tissue paper. She carefully lifted it out. "Oh, Speedy! Oh, it's beautiful!" Everyone around her gasped at the beauty of the locket. Polly read the engraving. _'To my special angel.'_ "Speedy…this is one of the sweetest things I've ever been given."  
Speedy smiled. "I know you thanked me for a great birthday…but that's a thank you from me. Thank you for being the most wonderful wife I could possibly ask for, and for a wonderful six months. I love you."  
Polly hugged him and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Speedy. These six months have been wonderful for me as well." Speedy put the locket on Polly, and kissed her with such love it took everyone's breath away, and Guido had to get Lucille outside again, as her missles went off.  
Francine then went into the kitchen, and brought out the prettiest cake they had ever seen. It was lovely white, with pink and red flowers and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written on it in red frosting. Everyone clapped and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' in both Japanese and English, as Francine set it in front of Polly.  
"Oh, it's lovely." She prepared to blow them out.  
"Wait. Wait, wait..make a wish!" Francine said. Polly closed her eyes and wished, blowing them out in one breath.  
"Ok, now, Spritz, hang up the pinata, as soon as Polly cuts the cake we can…" Speedy was interrupted by a timid knock. They all turned around as Princess Vi stood sheepishly in the doorway. "Hi," she said, looking down. "Uh…is there room for one more in here?"  
"Princess Vi?"  
Al stood up. "Your Highness….how did you know?"  
"I asked one of my men where you went…and the truth kind of spilled out." She cleared her throat, and took out a small gift wrapped in gold paper. "Uh….Polly Esther Cerviche…on behalf of the Royal Palace of Little Tokyo..I would like to present you with this small gift..Happy Birthday!"

Polly took the gift, and unwrapped it. It was a new flute case. Polly said, "Why…Your Highness…thank you so much! Here, have a seat, something to eat and drink." Vi replied, "Thanks, Polly." She poured some Cherry Coke for herself, and took a slice of Zesty Four-Cheese Pizza.

Speedy plugged in the Karaoke machine, and cued up the song 'Because', by The Dave Clark Five.

_'It's right that I should care about you_  
_And try to make you happy when you're blue  
It's right, it's right to feel the way I do  
Because, because I love you_

_It's wrong to say I don't think of you  
'Cause when you say these things  
You know it makes me blue_

_Give me one kiss and I'll be happy  
Just, just to be with you  
Give me, give me, a chance to be near you  
Because, because I love you_

_Give me one kiss and I'll be happy_  
_Just, just to be with you  
Give me, give me, a chance to be near you  
Because, because I love you  
Because, because I love you'_

Once he finished, everyone applauded, and Guido came up next. He said, "Polly, this next one is 'In Your Time', by Bob Seger."

_'In your time  
The innocence will fall away  
In your time  
The mission bells_ will toll  
_All along_  
_The corridors and river beds  
There'll be sign  
In your time_

_Towering waves  
Will crash across your southern capes  
Massive storms  
Will reach your eastern shores  
Fields of green_

_Will tumble through your summer days  
By design  
In your time_

_Feel the wind  
And set yourself the bolder course  
Keep your heart  
As open as a shrine  
You'll sail the perfect line_

_And after all  
The dead ends and the lessons learned  
After all  
The stars have turned to stone  
There'll be peace  
Across the great unbroken void  
All benign  
In your time  
You'll be fine  
In your time'_

After Guido bowed and took his applause, he went and sat down.

Next up was Francine. She said, "Polly, this is one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Sakura', by Nirgilis."

_'In the morning's trance  
The light Creates a separate road  
And the hearts are unprepared  
For the love which  
will suddenly fade tomorrow_

_It's too deep.  
It can't touch our hearts directly_

_Cherry blossom  
Cherry blossom  
The hand on your shoulder is shaking  
Good bye fall in love_

_Cherry blossom  
A silent drill  
The message that your sigh is spinning  
Good bye fall in love  
You can hear me,_ right?

_In this vast world that is empty  
The pupil starts talking...  
staring at me, and smiling slightly  
You can stand with  
Something so beautiful, right?_

_Had I known  
What was not reduced?_

_Cherry blossom  
In your voice  
Which is everywhere then scatters  
Good bye fall in love_

_In this sky  
Of your love  
The message that your sigh is spinning  
Good bye fall in love_

_Cherry blossom  
Where is the end  
Of the continuous sorrow?  
Good bye fall in love_

_Cherry blossom  
Cherry blossom  
Forgetting all the tears  
From now on fall in love  
Am I reaching you?_'

Francine took her bows and applause, then cleared the stage for Good Bird. He said, "Polly, I'm going to sing the song 'Stray', by Steve Conte."

_' Stray! Stray!_

_In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing on the edge  
Starin' up at where the moon should be_

_woah aoh woah!_

_Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

_I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do.._

_Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall..._

_Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!_

_Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or... or will I always live this way... ?_

_Always stray_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Cause all things fall_

_Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!_

_Stray...'_

After Good Bird bowed, and took his applause, Lucille came up next. She said, "Polly, I'm going to perform 'Blue Skies', by Stephanie Cooke."

_Yesterday's disappointments keep reminding me. _

_Tomorrows surely coming just as sure as the air I breathe _

_But I know I'll get through it _

_I have what I need... _

_I have so far to go _

_And only heaven knows _

_The sun keeps shining _

_Everything is bound to change _

_And the wind keeps blowing _

_But the wide blue sky _

_Wide blue sky always the same _

_It forever stays the same _

_I've been finding that the choice it will make... _

_That the wide blue sky that its never gonna change _

_But I have so far to go _

_And only heaven knows _

_Yes I have so far to go_

_Heaven knows _

_Not-ah one day goes by _

_Bring back my blue sky _

_On which I rely _

_Theres hope in the wide blue sky _

_Wide blue sky _

_Blue skys given me so much hope…'_

When Lucille finished, everyone else clapped for her, then Carla went up to do her bit. She said, "Polly, I'd like to finish our Karaoke session by singing 'Nine to Five', by Sheena Easton."

_'I wake up every mornin', I stumble out of bed  
Stretchin' and yawnin', another day ahead  
It seems to last forever, and time goes slowly by  
Till babe and me's together, then it starts to fly_

_'Cause the moment that he's with me, time can take a flight  
The moment that he's with me, everything's alright  
Night time is the right time, we make love  
Then it's his and my time, we take off  
My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then  
He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him_

_He takes me to a movie, or to a restaurant, to go  
Slow dancing, anything I want  
Only when he's with me, I catch light  
Only when he gives me, makes me feel alright…_

_My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then_

_He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him  
All day I think of him, dreamin' of him constantly  
I'm crazy mad for him, and he's crazy mad for me  
When he steps off that train, I'm makin' a fool, a fight  
Work all day to earn his pay, so we can play all night_

_  
My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then_

_He takes another home again to find me waitin' for himHe's always on that morning train  
He works so hard  
To find me waiting for him...  
_

_My baby takes the morning train, he works from nine till five and then_

_He takes another home again to find me waitin' for him'_

When Carla finished up, everyone applauded. Guido unplugged his machine, and then they all sat down and had some of Polly's cake. Soon, they went and did the pinata, and Polly ended up busting it on her third swing with a wooden practice sword. After a five-minute scramble for the candy that fell out all over the living room, everyone sat down and laughed. They chatted happily with one another, until the clock struck midnight. Vi and Al Dente said goodnight, then headed back to the palace. Good Bird and Carla headed home, and so did the Rescue Team, after wishing Polly more good luck, and many more happy birthdays. The others cleaned up, then headed upstairs for bed. Speedy and Polly took a bubble bath together, using her new bath salts, then headed into their room. Polly happily curled up in bed with Speedy, and was asleep minutes later. Speedy was in dreamland soon after her. Polly's birthday had gone beautifully, and she knew without a doubt, that Speedy and the others would always be there to make her future birthdays just as enjoyable.

**The End.**


End file.
